


Back to Sleep

by TeaRoses



Category: Serial Experiments Lain
Genre: F/F, Very short ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: This is a very short ficlet I wrote for femslashficlets for the prompt "heaven and/or hell."





	Back to Sleep

Alice isn't sure if this is heaven or hell. It's a bright world, and it moves too fast, and no one seems to see her. It's like the real world, almost, but viewed through a telescope, with her far away even though she is next to these people, watching them move and laugh and smoke. They never look at her. Lain holds her hand and tries to pull her through the busy streets, laughing, but Alice still knows that she isn't really there. Lain is there, Lain is everywhere but when she thinks about that everything goes still and white inside her head so she tries not to think about it.

Alice's eyes flutter open and she sees that she is at home, awake. She feels the huge relief of the real ordinary world. Putting her feet softly on the floor, she goes into the hallway, still crying from fear but hoping to find someone else awake. Someone is there, and of course it is Lain. She stretches out her arms and draws Alice close, kissing her and stroking the path of her tears with her slim fingers.

"Don't worry," Lain whispers in her ear before Alice even says a word. "It was only a dream, it was always only a dream. Now close your eyes and go back to sleep."


End file.
